


It's almost like you're my other half

by brunetteandblond



Series: Moving On [15]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: cute WynHaught, just a moment, what else do I write honestly?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 09:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16930530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brunetteandblond/pseuds/brunetteandblond
Summary: Wynonna's feeling a little lost. Nicole finds her.Part 15 of Moving On series but can be read alone!





	It's almost like you're my other half

**Author's Note:**

> Only a few more of these left! AHHH

Wynonna was sort of unemployed (okay, more like very unemployed). After Waverly and Doc had gone missing, Wynonna spent every breathing second looking for her family and taking down demons that didn’t realize that they didn’t have a chance. When Alice first came home, she spent all of her time being a mom, killing the occasional demon, or helping Nicole off the books (as the redhead tried to convince Nedley that she was stable enough to be sheriff again).

The number of demons that came to Purgatory decreased over time as if they had learned that coming to the town would only lead to a certain death. And the time that spent taking care of her daughter also reduced as Alice grew older. And once the youngest Earp went to Preschool, Wynonna felt like she spent her days twiddling her thumbs.

When Nicole had taken back the job of sheriff, Wynonna realized that she needed something else to do. She just didn’t exactly know what.

On Monday, after she dropped her daughter off, she headed to the woods to the place where she could think the best. She felt the snow crinkle beneath her feet as she searched through every corner. She almost had every tree memorized. The cold tickled her skin, but she was used to the biting air. She breathed in the silence and let it surround her.

“I know that you wanted to come here alone,” Haught called out as she caught sight of the brunette staring up at the sky. “But I’m here to annoy you. You look like you’re in deep thought.”

Wynonna didn’t even jump this time. She was getting used to the redhead interrupting her silence and alone time.

“You caught me, Haught shot,” Wynonna muttered as she spun around to look at Nicole. “What’s up? Thought you’d be catching bad guys right now. Or… ordering people to catching bad guys? I forget, do you do anything as a sheriff?”

Nicole rolled her eyes and snorted. “We both know I do more than just order people around. I don’t trust the others enough to let them handle big things. Speaking of which, that’s why I’m here. Nedley and I have been talking, and we both think that you should be a deputy. Of Purgatory Sheriff’s Department.”

The brunette stared at her best friend with amazement. “What? You mean like what Dolls did? Deputizing me?”

“Sort of. BBD was real, but this, this a normal job. As normal as a job can be in Purgatory, I guess.” When she realized that Wynonna was still too stunned to talk, she added, “Jeremy and I have been talking about putting him on the payroll as well. Right now, he’s basically our unpaid forensic analyst. We’d love it if you could join the team. Maybe the three of us can bring down some really bad thieves and drug dealers.”

Wynonna finally blinked and replied, “Haught, you have my file. I’m sure I’m not a perfect candidate.”

“That doesn’t matter. I _know_ you. And I _trust_ you. And I think you need this job just as much as I need you around. I selfishly want you to accept. You keep me steady.”

The brunette almost laughed at the absurdity of the moment. Working for a secret government agency was different than actually becoming a cop. Before, she had worked under Dolls to fight demons and Revenants. It was her duty, as the Heir. But now, it was her choice. And as a person who grew up with the cops being her enemy, she wasn’t sure that becoming what she had feared would be the best idea. Though, having a job and working with Haught sounded like a good option.

At the moment, she felt vulnerable. She felt honored, but also afraid. She realized in that very second that so much of her had changed in the past five years. She was almost a totally different person, and that scared the shit out of her.

Wynonna cleared her throat, knowing that she had to say something. “I’m not going to be the kind of person that arrests teens because of small amounts of weed or because they stole food from a gas station or whatever. That’s not me, Haught. I don’t want the kids in this town to fear me. I want to help them. I want to help people. That’s my counter-offer, Nicole. It’s the only way I’m taking this job.”

Nicole stared at her and tried her hardest to hide her enthusiasm. “Wynonna, I would never ask you to do something you are morally against. Your desire to help people is exactly why I asked _you._ We need that in this town. You can do a lot of good. So, you want a badge?”

The brunette let out a sigh of relief and a slight chuckle. “Hell yeah. Can you imagine everyone’s reactions? Mercedes is going to freak out.”

The redhead laughed and replied, “For sure. You sure you aren’t just accepting this just so that you can shove it in everyone’s faces?”

Wynonna smirked at the other woman and answered, “Aww, babe, you know me so well.”

Nicole rolled her eyes and snorted at Wynonna’s joke and nickname. It was slightly unexpected, but not unwelcoming. It was almost weird for her to hear the nickname come from an Earp that she wasn’t dating, but she knew that the brunette was just kidding around. She had heard Wynonna call Mercedes and Jeremy ‘babe’ all the time.

“I think you mean, ‘Sheriff Babe,’ now that I’m your boss.”

Wynonna facepalmed and groaned, “Ugh, you’re never going to stop reminding me of that, are you?”

“Never.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please review if you can! If you liked this, go read my other one-shots. They're pretty cool.
> 
> Ooh, and if you have any other comments or if you have any suggestions/requests, you can message me in tumblr @haught-n-cold-gay
> 
> I'd love to hear from you!


End file.
